Perry the Platypus/Gallery
Images of Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb. Animation PerryWithShades.jpg|Perry putting on shades PerrySwallowWatch.jpg|Perry swallows his watch while Buford and Baljeet's backs are turned Perry3.jpg|Perry entering his secret hideout PerryInCostume.jpg|Perry in his circus costume. PerryWatchingGame.jpG|Perry watching a ballgame between his owners PerryTippingHat.jpg|Perry tipping his hat Baby Phineas and Baby Perry.jpG|Baby Perry with baby Phineas Agent_P_disguised_as_a_dog.jpg|Perry disguised as a dog Perry_the_Banjo-playing_Platypus.jpg|Perry playing the banjo Group hug.jpg|Perry in a group hug Perry_and_Isabella_in_the_coaster.png|Perry on the rollercoaster Agent_P_saved_by_Santa.jpg|Perry chittering after being saved by Santa Claus PerryWithSpyBadge.jpg|Perry with his spy badge Perry_gets_nervous.jpg|Perry looking nervous Perry_and_Pinky.jpg|Perry with his fellow agent Pinky. Perry_at_the_Once_Upon_a_Toy_store.jpg|Perry at Downtown Disney's Once Upon a Toy store. Perry the toolbox.jpg|Agent P as a toolbox with one of Norm's arms Perry in chocolate.jpg|Agent P covered in chocolate Perry Doof unnmaed friend.jpg|Perry in Heinz's outdoors home Perry climbing.jpg|Perry climbing a mountain Perry Ballpit kid.jpg|Perry with the Ballpit Kid Agent P in basement.jpg|Agent P in a basement PnF see Agent P.jpg|Agent P with Phineas and Ferb Phineas Ferb Agent P falling.jpg|Agent P falling with Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb in their bedroom.jpg|Perry on Phineas's bed Perry A2SD.jpg|Perry chattering in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Locked up A2SD.jpg|Perry chained up with his family and nemesis Agent P A2SD.jpg|Agent P with his feet stuck inside an ox skeleton head Perry the Platyborg.png|Promotional art of 2nd Dimension Perry, a.k.a. the Platyborg Perry sad.jpg|Agent P sad Perry's spotlight.jpg|Perry at Chez Platypus AT2D Image4.jpg|Agent P with Phineas Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.jpg|Perry with Isabella and Ferb Awkward moment 1.jpg|Agent P with Carl and the Ballpit Kid Perry with a scarf.jpg|Perry wearing a scarf in his pet form Perry2.jpg|Perry sleeping with Ferb Perry_as_Wexler.png Everyone agrees to keep Perry.JPG|Perry smiling, knowing his owners and his friends want him to be kept in Danville PnF AT2D 12.jpg|Agent P with Phineas and Ferb Perry smiling.JPG|Perry smiling Perry1.jpg|Perry fighting Perry.jpg|Perry eating Perry-The-Platypus.jpg Agent P DU.JPG|Agent P's head in Disney Universe Perry is Shocked.jpg|Perry shocked at Vanessa's idea to date a good person 327 - Mad Perry and Peter the Panda.jpg|Perry with Peter in Seattle Perry_in_Candace.jpg|Perry in Candace's body 322b - Perry Dancing 4.jpg|Perry from 1914 wearing a fez Perry_the_Platypus_2.png|Perrible, Perry's medieval counterpart Perible_trapped.jpg|Perrible trapped Perry and Swampy.JPG|Perry and Swampy in a tub Cheese_Loving_Perry.png|Perry eating Doofenshmirtz's cheese Perry_the_platypus.png Officialperry.png Perry_Tri-Stone_Area.jpg|Bunka, Perry's primitive counterpart Master_Perry_glides.PNG|Master Perry, Perry's counterpart from Ancient China Triumphant_Hero.PNG|Perrible's giant form whersmywaterperrylevel2.jpg 306285_169560033192029_1728240154_n.jpg Perry_storyboard.jpg|Original storyboard artwork for Perry in the pilot episode "Rollercoaster." Agent Lyla.jpg Lyla and Perry.jpg Disney INFINITY - Perry the Platypus.png|Perry the Platypus in Disney INFINITY Lost Platypus.jpg|"Lost Platypus, looks like a girl!" Perry Doof Vanessa at the beach.JPG Lyla 4.PNG Lyla 5.PNG Major monogram, puppet.PNG perry in antique shop.PNG Phineasferb liam 600.jpg Baljeet stops Buford from hurting perry the platypus.jpg Perry ziplines into a tuxido.jpg Perry doesn't like his new friend.jpg Happy that it was a dream.jpg Using his laser watch.jpg Perry's casino entrance.jpg Behold, my Invis-inator.jpg Perry winces.jpg Perry spies on Doof's date.jpg Perry in a ballgown.jpg Perry_in_Where's_my_water.png|Perry's cameo in Swampy's Underground Adventures TrapTurnedIntoBroccoli.png Road Trip - Screenshot 21.jpg QIYI 20130226132209.jpg Pfgolf.jpg Doofenshmirtz controls Perry.png Gum.png Giant Agent P sitting in his lair.jpg Metal version trap.jpg ERROR Loop is skin colored.png Agent_P_being_awsome!!!!.jpg P&f muses.jpg MissionMarvelHeroes.jpg I'm giving a 60 seconds head start.jpg Pinky and Perry at City Hall.jpg Candace hugs Perry.png Perry_watching_his_stories_on_a_day_off.jpg Agent_P_facepalming.jpg Fury, Monogram and Agent P.jpg Perry_to_the_Rescue.jpg Pimage.jpg Stacy sees Perry.png Stacy Reads Panphlet.png Can we Keep this a secret.png Who's_This_Pharmicist.png AgentPStarWars.jpg|Agent P as a Rebel. Mission_Marvel_-_Perry.png Mission_Marvel_-_Perry_2.png Mission_Marvel_-_Perry_3.png Mission Marvel - Candace and Perry.png Mission Marvel - Candace and Perry 2.png 322a - Grappling Hook.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image24.jpg If you're feelin' froggy.jpg Alt Candace in doof dynasty.png Perry_the_Triceratops.png 306A - Everyone Runs Away.jpg Platapi.jpg Halloween Agent P.png Halloween_Perry.jpg Cp FWB PhineasFerb 20120926.jpg|Agent P swinging on a rope Perry piloting.jpg Perryandlylateamup.PNG Perrywiththeblastdoorsclosing.png Perryrunningonthedeathstar.png Perrywithgun.png PerrytheRebelpusmakesgrringsound.png PerrywithLeiandR2.jpg Dooftrappedincarbonite.png Disney infinity aladdin jasmine toy box 1.jpg Disney infinity donald duck toy box8.jpg BpeVacSCYAEepuE.jpg|Early concept art, circa 1994 Doofensmirtz Teddy Roosevelt.jpg oo.jpg Kim Possible's Spot the Diff cameo.jpg Perry with Kim Possible Theme park and other live appearances Perry the Platybus.jpg|Perry as a trailer for the "Perry the Platybus" promotion Perry at the Once Upon a Toy store.jpg btm perry.png|Perry next to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Merchandise Agent_P_8_inch_mini_bean_bag_toy.jpg|Disney Store Plush Perry Disney Phineas and Ferb - Agent P.jpeg|Perry Pin 400006245496-1.jpg|Perry the Platypus Vinylmation DisneyStore.com - Phineas and Ferb Set - Agent P Only.jpeg Perry_12_inch_plush_toy.jpg PerryTransforming.jpg Perry_24_inch_plush_toy.jpg Perry_Gabble_Head.jpg Agent_P_Gabble_Head.jpg Agent P Christmas Pin.jpeg Lanyard Medal and Pin Set - Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Perry Pin ONLY.jpeg WDW - Agent P's World Showcase Adventure Mystery Collection - Agent P Japan ONLY.jpeg WDW - Agent P's World Showcase Adventure Mystery Collection - Agent P France ONLY.jpeg WDW - Agent P's World Showcase Adventure Mystery Collection - Agent P Germany ONLY.jpeg Mickey, Swampy, and Agent P.JPG|Perry with Swampy and Mickey PerryMissionMarvel.jpeg PerryMarvelTShirt.jpeg MissionMarvelTShirt.jpeg Mission Marvel DVD Cover.jpg Agent-p-saves-the-day-keepsake-ornament-hallmark-2013.jpg images8576837.png imagesCA288JXH.jpg a112345.png ImagescalxppoAI.png Circus Perry.jpg Perry Case.jpg Perry Flip-Flops.jpg Perry Tissue Box.jpg Perry Wallet.jpg Perry Water Bottle Case.jpg Scuba Perry Plush.jpg Disney Store Europe - Agent P (Phineas & Ferb).jpeg DLR - Cast Member 2013 Blood Drive (Perry the Platypus) Pin.jpeg Lanyard Medal and Pin Set - Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz - Lanyard Medal ONLY.jpeg perry hat.jpg perry hat_.jpg perryyyy.jpg agent P hat.JPG PerryTsum.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries